monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gholia in Love
Zusammenfassung Staffel 1, Folge 11: Ghoulia has a killer crush on a zombie named Slow-Moe. Can the girls help her win his heart? Handlung Ghoulia stands in the hallway, staring at a picture of Slow-Moe in the school's award display case. Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Frankie observe her and notice she looks distraught. They ask her what is wrong and Ghoulia explains that she's too shy to talk to her crush, Slow-Moe. The three girls decide to help her out. Clawdeen gives Ghoulia an earpiece, telling her that "no matter what happens, do not be yourself.". The earpiece connects with the iCoffin of Draculaura, who is in charge of firstly spying on Slow-Moe and feeding the "team" information on his whereabouts, and secondly providing Ghoulia with live feedback on how to woo Slow-Moe. As Clawdeen prepares Ghoulia, Draculaura reports that Slow-Moe is nearby. Since Ghoulia is not ready yet, Frankie is put on the task of creating a small diversion to stall Slow-Moe's progress. She does this by jumping in front of him, which earns a few extra seconds. When Slow-Moe approaches Clawdeen's and Ghoulia's location, the former shoves the latter in his path. Draculaura advises Ghoulia to point out how beautiful his eyes are, but Ghoulia literally points her finger in Slow-Moe's eye. Next, Draculaura instructs Ghoulia to smile, who complies, but the effect is not quite endearing, especially since a fly buzzes out of her mouth. Thirdly, Draculaura tells her to toss her head, lean in, but not to much or she'll scare him, et cetera. Finally realizing "being" Draculaura is getting her nowhere, Ghoulia removes the ear piece and speaks to Slow-Moe herself. The real Ghoulia charms Slow-Moe, and he offers her a hand. As the two walk off hand in hand, Ghoulia's friends look after them, happy that Ghoulia got what she wanted. Clawdeen notes that she had told Ghoulia "to be herself", which brings the other two to look at her skeptically. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The webisode's title refers to the 1897 play Cyrano de Bergerac, in which an ugly man woos a woman by feeding lines to an attractive-looking proxy. Kontinuität * "Cyrano de Ghoulia" introduces a trait of Clawdeen's to advise one way, see the advisee proceed the other way and end up with the desired result, and then claim she had advised the other way originally. This is brought up again in the Volume 1 webisode "Parent-Creature Conference" and the Volume 3 webisode "HooDude VooDoo". * The alternative sub-continuity that is the TV special "New Ghoul @ School" also features a line that Draculaura can't date until she's 1700, and elaborates this is her parent's wish. Draculaura will eventually ignore this rule so she can start dating Clawd Wolf a few months prior to her Sweet 1600. Meilensteine * Though Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch debuted six webisodes ago in "Party Planners", this is his first speaking appearance and the one to reveal his name. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 1